


SOUND ON

by dietsmokes



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: BL, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsmokes/pseuds/dietsmokes
Summary: Un libro dedicado a drabbles y one-shots cortos diversos de Given, principalmente enfocados en las parejas, pero puede encontrarse relatos céntricos de los personajes.
Relationships: Itaya Shougo & Ueki Ryuu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Kashima Hiiragi & Satou Mafuyu, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka/Yoshida Yuuki, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki, Uenoyama Yayoi/Yatake Kouji
Kudos: 6





	SOUND ON

Era un sábado caluroso de verano, uno de esos tantos que la señora Sato escogía para limpiar hasta el último rincón del departamento.

Como buen hijo, Mafuyu se había quedado a ayudarle. Absorto en sus pensamientos, ignoraba el vibrar constante de su celular, pero si el joven no lo había notado, su madre sí.

—¿No vas a responder?

Mafuyu recogió algunas prendas del suelo antes de mirarle. El rostro inexpresivo de su hijo le confirmó que no tenía la más mínima idea de a qué se refería. Con la mirada señaló el aparato dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Mafuyu dirigió sus ojos al lugar indicado, expresando un simple «Ah» al leer el nombre en la pantalla:

—Es solo Hiiragi.

—Es tu amigo, ¿no? —Su madre recogió el móvil de la mesa para ofrecérselo a su hijo— Deberías responder, tal vez sea algo importante.

Mafuyu lo observó por algunos segundos para después tomarlo de mala gana de las manos de su madre. Se dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos y solo hasta obtener un poco de privacidad en su habitación, miró las notificaciones. Había tres llamadas perdidas de Hiiragi y una de Shizusumi, lo demás eran mensajes de texto de Hiiragi amenazándolo con nunca volver a pagarle la entrada del cine si no aparecía en la próxima media hora. Mafuyu olvidó por completo que había planeado una salida con sus amigos de la infancia.

_«Lo siento. Estoy limpiando el apartamento con mi madre»_

No pasó ni un minuto para que recibiera una contestación.

_«Tú, idiota. Te perdonaré esta vez»_   
_«¡Ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme plantado!»_

Mafuyu apagó su celular para evitar ser molestado de nuevo por ellos y lo arrojó a la cama. Tenía mucho que en que ocuparse ese día, puesto que su madre acostumbraba a realizar cada mes una limpieza exhaustiva y deshacerse de todo aquello que ya no necesitarán.

—Mafuyu.

El mencionado giró su cabeza y vio a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Kedama revoloteaba a sus pies; traía su bolsa del mandado.

—Voy a comprar unas cosas para la cena, ¿está bien?

Mafuyu asintió en respuesta y su madre se fue sin esperar una palabra más, dejándolo acompañado con la presencia del cachorro que al ya no recibir atención por parte de la mujer, se entretenía con un hueso de plástico sobre su cojín.

El joven regresó a sus labores encaminándose al cuarto donde se guardaban los utensilios de limpieza. Al abrir la puerta de este, un trapeador salió disparado en su dirección, alertando a Mafuyu que alcanzó a dar un salto a un lado antes de que por poco le cayera encima. Se agachó a recogerlo con el pecho un poco agitado por el susto y vió una caja gris de zapatos vieja en un rincón. La recogió sorprendido porque no recordaba esconder algo allí debajo. En esta recitaba un «Caja de recuerdos» mal escrito con crayolas de colores. El aire se tornó nostálgico a su alrededor.

Dentro de ella había varias fotografías viejas de su infancia, deterioradas por el paso del tiempo; algunas cartas de papel que adquirieron un tono amarillento y diversos chuches como un pequeño libro de stickers de superhéroes que nunca acabó de completar, incluso cuando Yuki le había dado la mitad de los suyos.

Comenzó a sacarlos uno por uno, dejando que el polvo y la humedad se impregnaran en sus dedos. Preguntó al vacío por qué no la tocó en tanto tiempo. Había sido su espacio secreto, donde escondía aquello que más apreciaba de ojos indiscretos. La última cosa que recordaba guardar fue... la fotografía de Yuki y él.

La ansiedad se escapaba por todos sus poros; no podía haberla perdido. La buscó con tanta desesperación entre los demás objetos que por un momento pasaron a ser insignificantes en comparación y a Mafuyu no le pesó el corazón al herirlos. Pero ahí estaba, al final de todo, donde nadie podía verla si en algún momento decidiera echar un vistazo dentro de la dichosa caja. El tiempo le hizo estragos, tenía un doblez de por medio y las manchas adornaban sus orillas.

Su corazón latía con rapidez cuando se la llevó al pecho, no sabía qué sentir. Era la única foto que poseía de ambos tras empezar a salir. Fue sacada en esa playa que un día le había gustado tanto. Hubiera querido guardarse ese precioso recuerdo para ellos dos, pero tarde o temprano Hiiragi y Shizusumi se unieron a su sitio especial. No sabía si era algo positivo, puesto que ahora recordarlo le resultaba menos doloroso y solitario.

Mafuyu se sintió transportado a esos días pasados; ya no estaba en el piso de su habitación. Escuchó el crujir de la arena bajo sus botas como si fuera la primera vez, el canto de las gaviotas a lo lejos de la orilla de la playa. El olor a sal del mar le inundó las fosas nasales. Alguien se reía. Era Hiiragi; se burlaba de Yuki porque no podía parar de estornudar.

Hiiragi había decidido mejorar sus habilidades en fotografía y acordaron en hacer una pequeña sesión aquel día para apoyarle, aunque su amigo fue demasiado receloso al quedarse con todas las fotos grupales, especialmente aquellas en las que hacían poses vergonzosas, y únicamente decidiendo darles una copia a Mafuyu y Yuki de esta. Un recuerdo para su noviazgo, había dicho.

Mafuyu se sintió pesado. Al abrir los ojos se halló de nuevo sentado en su habitación. Observó por última vez la foto, acariciando el rostro de Yuki con su pulgar un par de veces y una débil sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Volvió a dejarla en la caja junto con los recuerdos preciosos de su infancia, pero esta vez sin esconderla de su memoria, guardándola en el agujero de su corazón.


End file.
